


Too Close To Home

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detective Alec McDowell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e08 The Other Side, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, No Pulse, Post Dark Angel, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Takes place at the end of 2x08. Nick comforts fellow Detective Alec McDowell after the case hits too close to home.





	Too Close To Home

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched 2x08 of Grimm and Dr. Higgins revealed the truth about Pierce, I couldn't help but think of Dark Angel, so this fic was born. Hope you'll like it.

Nick and Hank just finished speaking with the Captain when the latter nudged the Grimm in the side to get his attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Alec?”

Nick looked to where his partner was looking. There, sitting at his desk, dark and gloomy, was their fellow Detective, Alec McDowell.

“He is been like that since we arrested Pierce. Wonder what’s bothering him. “

“I’m gonna find out, “Nick said and went to Alec’s desk.  Hank stayed where he was, waiting for Nick and Alec to finish.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he sat down on the chair.

“Peachy,” Alec grumbled in reply. “Listen, Nick, the work day is over, go home. I’m not in the mood for the chick-flick moments. “

“Nope. Not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. “

“Nosy Grimm,” Alec grumbled, voice low so no one would   hear the name of Nick’s nature, even though it was just them and Hank. He knew Nick’s secret. Found out not long before Hank.

Nick just grinned innocently in response.  He patiently awaited the answer.

Finally, Alec sighed in defeat, figuring what Nick wasn’t joking and wouldn’t leave until he told him what the problem was.

He gave in. “It’s just that… when Dr. Higgins told us she altered Pierce’s DNA, I felt so angry. It’s all her fault!” Alec’s hands curled into fists, knuckles white from the pressure. “It’s because of her desire for her son ‘to be the best’, Pierce got   a second persona and ended in jail. She’s just like Manticore, “he spat, green eyes alit with hate.

“Oh,” was the only thing Nick could say, eyes widening as he realized what his friend was feeling.

He knew about Alec’s past, just like Hank (Alec told him on the same day he found out Nick was the Grimm, said it was fair, considering Alec knew his secret) before he joined the Portland Police, about him being a Transgenic – genetically-engineered soldier with cat DNA, created by company called Manticore, which was destroyed now.  His friend rarely spoke about the place he was created, and grew up at, but now he did, because the case hit too close to home.

Nick tried to comfort Alec. “I feel the same, but we can’t do anything, only hope what Pierce’s Löwen side won’t kill anyone else. “

“You’re right,” Alec agreed. He smiled slightly. “Thanks for listening, Nick. “

“Don’t mention it. Hey, how about we go to the bar? You, Hank and me?”

“Great idea. Exactly what I need after today’s case,” Alec said as he stood up and wore his black leather jacket and together with Nick went to Hank.

“Everything’s fine now?” Hank asked when his partner and colleague approached him.

“Yeah. We’re going to the bar. You with us?”

“Yea.”

And three men left the precinct, going to the bar.  


End file.
